Voyage d'affaire
by Oceanna
Summary: Après les vacances de Korra et d'Asami dans le monde des esprits, il faut revenir à la réalité. Nommément, s'occuper des dégâts causés par Kuvira dans le Royaume de la Terre, ce qui signifie pour Korra et Asami d'être séparées. Heureusement, le courrier existe... La question suivante, pour Korra est de trouver quoi écrire...


A/N : Cet OS a été écrit durant les Nuits du Fof, pour le thème "Princesse". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas !

* * *

 **Voyage d'affaire**

.

Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à te raconter du voyage : tout a été comme les autres jours, et je te les ai déjà racontés.

Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les lettres, hein ?

Mais comme je t'ai promis d'écrire tous les jours pour te prouver que j'en étais capable… Hé bien. Voilà.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Jinora m'a dit de te parler de toi ou de mes sentiments pour toi. Il paraît que c'est romantique. Enfin, je sais que c'est romantique. C'est juste. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, et elle a eu le culot de se moquer de moi en disant « par le début, bien sûr ! »

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement quel est le début pour nous, tu sais ?

Je me souviens, qu'au tout début, quand je ne te connaissais pas, j'avais l'impression que tu étais une princesse. Tu sais : grand château, bonnes manières, beaucoup d'argent, joli sourire et jolis vêtements. Des bonnes manières et une manière mystérieuse de savoir quels couverts utiliser aux dîners officiels. Assez de compassion et d'attention pour tout le monde, mais pas tellement de sentiments bien marqués pour elles-mêmes.

Et c'est pas tellement que je n'ai jamais aimé les princesses des contes, hein, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elles faisaient de leur vie. Comment elles n'étouffaient pas avec tant de subtilités à comprendre et d'ordres à suivre. Au début, je crois bien que je t'ai un peu détesté pour ça. Tu me rappelais ce que je n'étais pas, ce que je ne voulais pas être – et que tout le monde me demandait d'être. Tu savais circuler entre les gens, leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre… J'aurais voulu te traiter de fille à papa, ou d'image sans profondeur, tu sais. T'en vouloir de sembler si parfaite aux bras de Mako, et tellement à l'aise alors que je n'étais pas capable de lui dire trois mots sans me sentir profondément ridicule.

Le problème, c'est que tu n'as jamais été une princesse depuis le début, hein ?

Ça m'a sauté aux yeux en te voyant dans ton atelier. Lorsque tu es dans ton garage, avec ta tenue orange, qui est peut-être la seule tenue qui ne te flatte pas vraiment, que tu as les mains pleines de graisses et que la seule chose qui t'importe, c'est arriver au résultat que tu veux, tu deviens quelque chose d'autre – je veux dire, quelque chose d'autre comme une feuille d'arbre que l'on retourne, ou comme l'écume et la mer, tu vois ? Pas étrangère à ce que tu es, mais… Autre, tout simplement. Là, tu ne te soucies plus de faire plaisir à personne et tu demandes à toutes les personnes autour de toi de t'aider à accomplir ce que tu veux.

J'adore te retrouver alors que tu finis de bricoler, les mains pleines de graisses, les cheveux qui partant dans tous les sens, et les yeux qui brillent.

Ils ne brillent jamais autant quand tu joues les jeunes filles de bonne famille. C'est un peu comme moi avec mon rôle d'avatar, cela dit. J'adore m'harmoniser les éléments et les entendre répondre à mes gestes, j'adore jouer avec… Et puis il y a les moments où je dois parler. Jouer les intermédiaires entre les esprits et les vivants, et décider des choses, répondre aux journalistes…

Et sans toi, je ne suis pas certaine que j'y arriverai aussi bien, tu sais. Je te vois faire ton espèce de sourire qui signifie que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'on te dit, mais que tu es bien éduquée et que tu peux leur faire comprendre que ce sont des imbéciles sans qu'ils puissent le prendre pour une insultes. Les moments où tes yeux errent pendant que quelqu'un monologue et où je sais que tu penses à autre chose. C'est rassurant de voir tant de failles, et de me dire que je ne suis pas la seule à m'ennuyer.

Et puis il y a les moments où tu es royale. Où tu passes des accords avec je ne sais quelle agences pour je ne sais quelle machine (généralement, je le sais parce que tu me l'as dit, mais bon, c'est tellement fréquent que… Bref. Tu ne te vexes pas, d'accord ?) et où tu négocie le tout calmement, et où j'ai l'impression à chaque fois qu'à la fin, les gens sont prêts à s'incliner et à te baiser les pieds. J'exagère un peu. Mais pas tant. Je veux dire… J'adore quand tu es comme cela, calme, sûre de toi. Tu peux bien me dire que ce n'est qu'une couverture, et que tu ne réussis pas toujours à avoir ce que tu veux mais… J'aime ça, d'accord ? J'aime que tu sois puissante et sûre de toi et tellement adulte. J'aime que tu sois chef d'entreprise, que tu aies ta vie et tes passions et que tu gères carrément tout. J'adore ça. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es mon égale. C'est rare, tu sais, les gens qui se mettent au même niveau que moi, maintenant que j'ai gagné contre Kuvira et que j'ai réuni le monde des esprits avec le nôtre… Les gens me mettent au-dessus d'eux et ça m'énerve. J'aimerais redevenir, parfois, l'inconnue du pôle qui arrive à Republic City, celle dont personne ne connaît le visage…

Toi, tu n'as jamais vraiment changé. Par rapport à moi, je veux dire. J'ai toujours été Korra avant tout. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de chair et de sang et d'émotion, et malgré tous nos différents… Tu as toujours vu ça. Et c'est pour ça que même au début, je n'ai pas pu te détester.

Tu me manques.

Je veux dire, c'est stupide, je sais. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine. Mais à la fois, je voyage avec des gens que je ne connais pas, et sans Jinora, franchement, j'aurais l'impression d'être entourée de professionnels. Tu sais. De gens qui sont avec toi parce qu'ils sont payés pour le faire. Ils ne me connaissent pas, et ils ne savent pas ce que je vois lorsque je regarde par la fenêtre. Tu le saurais toi…

Tu me manques.

Je t'embrasse et je compte les jours jusqu'à mon retour,

Korra.


End file.
